There are many known user interface devices which employ haptic feedback—the communication of information to a user through forces applied to the user's body, typically in response to a force initiated by the user. Examples of user interface devices which may employ haptic feedback include keyboards, touch screens, computer mice, trackballs, stylus sticks, joysticks, etc. The haptic feedback provided by these types of interface devices is in the form of physical sensations, such as vibrations, pulses, spring forces, etc., which are felt by the user.
Often, a user interface device with haptic feedback can be an input device which “receives” an action initiated by the user as well as an output device which provides haptic feedback indicating that the action was initiated. In practice, the position of some contacted or touched portion or surface, e.g., a button, of a user interface device is changed along at least one degree of freedom by the force applied by the user, where the force applied must reach some minimum threshold value in order for the contacted portion to change positions and to effect the haptic feedback. Achievement or registration of the change in position of the contacted portion results in a responsive force (e.g., spring-back, vibration, pulsing) which is also imposed on the contacted portion of the device acted upon by the user, which force is communicated to the user through his or her sense of touch.
One common example of a user interface device that employs a spring-back or “bi-phase” type of haptic feedback is a button on a mouse. The button does not move until the applied force reaches a certain threshold, at which point the button moves downward with relative ease and then stops—the collective sensation of which is defined as “clicking” the button. The user-applied force is substantially along an axis perpendicular to the button surface, as is the responsive (but opposite) force felt by the user.
Haptic feedback capabilities are known to improve user productivity and efficiency, particularly in the context of data entry. It is believed by the inventors hereof that further improvements to the character and quality of the haptic sensation communicated to a user may further increase such productivity and efficiency. It would be additionally beneficial if such improvements were provided by a sensory feedback mechanism which is easy and cost-effective to manufacture, and does not add to, and preferably reduces, the space, size and/or mass requirements of known haptic feedback devices.